clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktan II
Darktan II, otherwise known as Darktan to members of the DTA, was a clone of Darktan. He was made after the Great Darktonian Pie War by fanatical members of the DTA (spare Xary, he isn't a fanatic). He was a keeper of a Darkness Amulet known as the Aether Amulet, which made him the only keeper apart from Xorai. During the Nightmare Epic he formed an alliance with the evil X Antibodies. He had a dragon called Hardcore which can be activated via Darktan II's Aether Amulet. He's was much more stronger then the original Darktan and Darktan X. Unlike the first Darktan, he shared DNA with Darktan X, and like the original Darktan, a crush on Mary. His first appearance in gaming will be in Super Antics Galaxy 2, where he'll be a boss. History :See also: Darktan Anator Darktan II was created during Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan by fanatics and Xary who still had faith. Using DNA and the brain from the original Darktan (they used a time machine to get it) and DNA from Darktan X, they created the second most powerful version of Darktan (the most powerful is Armored Darktan). They got the memory and personality traits of pre-pie war Darktan and enhanced his brain to make him the smartest of all Darktans upgraded, sneezed out, etc, being a tactical genius. This was shown when he conquered a small island in Weddell called Sword Island, which he uses as a HQ. Darktan thought he needed more powers, as he wasn't weinlding an amulet. He found out that a rival named Xorai was creating elemental amulet knockoffs which had some power. Darktan went in to steal one, and out of luck, he stole the Aether Amulet which was the most powerful of all. Xorai already hated Darktan, and this just made it stronger. Also, he created a navy and a air force. Due to the small amount soldiers by his side, he reformed the ranks, and renamed the army Darktonian Remnant Army (DRA) , which is divided into Darktonian Naval Army (DNA), the Darktonian Marines (DM), the Darktonian Airforce (DA), and the Darktonian Elite Army (DEA, this was to not confused with the airforce branch). As you can see, he was much more organised then the original Darktan. During the Nightmare Epic, many merceneries and rogue bounty hunters joined the DRA. Right before the Nightmare Epic, Darktan II ordered Xary to make a exact copy of the old Darktonian Realm, and using the same tech used to make Nothing, make a exact copy of the realm. Architects were required, and since his army was mainly military based, he had few, which is why he created the Darktonian Civil and Domestic Division (DCDD), for creatures such as lawyers and builders, the copy was soon finished in weeks. There was a portal in the castle which lead to this realm. He named this realm the New Darktonian Realm, and he moved his HQ into the mansion. Involvement Darktan used his army to do organized crimes to break down Antarctica. He wasn't too keen on taking over the world after the Pie War, but still wanted to. He tried to weaken the civilians by creating such chaos so that they won't be ready for another invasion. He had many members in his Army, usually consisting on those who want to rule the world, or to cause pain for others. He had competition against other villains like Nightmare and Xorai. He was even been the apprentice/Lieutenant of King Akuma. Popular Culture Darktan II will be a boss in Super Antics Galaxy 2. Darktan II also won a award for the most effective leader in 2010, which will be delivered by the US Marine Corps. He will be a major character in X and the City. Darktan II is a boss in two kart games: Penguin Kart 2 and Star Productions Kart: Double Dash. Add More Powers See also: Aether Amulet Darktan II doesn't have the powers of the original Darktan which he received when he had the shadow amulet. He did receive the ones that he could use without the amulet. He also has the bonus powers of Darktan X, and some powers giving to him via his Darkness Amulet of Aether. * Breath of Wyvern: A power he got from Darktan X, unleashes his destructive energy aura from the mouth, which takes the form of a massive dragon. Darktan II has never used it since Hardcore is more effective. *''DNA Disintergrator'' A power he got from Darktan X, this will let him set out beams from his flippers which scans his opponents, allowing him to copy their moves. * Blackout Darktan II will cause a extremely dark eclipse resulting anyone within 10 Miles (including those on his side) to see nothing. Darktan II can still see, as can the keepers. Night vision goggles, torches and other tech are useless. Only creatures which natural night vision would be able to see. * Drain of Light Darktan II will drain all good inside someone and coverts it into darkness which he can use. The someone will become automatically lose their will and emotions, and will become a zombie slave of him until they manage to find themselves again. Darktan can only use this three times a day. This somewhat keeps Darktan II alive since it acts . * Last Nightmare Darktan II, using mind-control, will send his enemy to sleep. They'll have nightmare to which they'll never escape unless they take Doom Weed or infected with the X-Virus. *'Hardcore' Darktan will turn into the ghastly shape-shifting dragon Hardcore who is very destructive. *'Split' Darktan will be able to split himself into seven different Darktans. Each Darktan will have the power of an elemental amulet (there will be a "fire" Darktan, "Ice" Darktan, "Shadow" Darktan, etc). This takes up a lot of energy and Darktan is severely weakened for a few days after every round, although every time he does it, he heals faster since he's more used to the effects. Trivia * Xary is trying to make a clone of Armored Darktan which Darktan II can transform into. So far, it's futile. * Many think Darktan II is Darktan's son but he isn't. However, in terms of cloning, Darktan II is Darktan's son. :*See Murphy: I Am Your Son. * Using his Darkness Amulet, Darktan II can transform into a dragon called Hardcore. *Darktan II is always referred to just "Darktan" by anyone. This is because his personality and goals are identical to pre-pie war Darktan, and post-pie war Darktan is now known as Theangol Anator. *Flywish wants to use his army to destroy Darktan. *Corai hopes that he'll be ablt to reform Darktan, just like how Theangol Anator was reformed *Xorai wants his dead really, really badly. *Darktan II dueled with Ryan to see whether he would stay. Shadow lost and has to serve Darktan for 30 years. *He is in the show X and the City and is voiced by Fake Tails6000 *Nightmare is going to take advantage of his power and manipulate him into doing his bidding in Nightmare Epic. Nightmare still doesn't like Darktan, and views him as competition, but a pawn on the chessboard if Darktan is on his side. *Darktan has large scary purple wings like Darktan X, but it has blue feathers like his original counterpart. Also, he doesn't have feet and moves by levitating. *He seems to be bad at kart racing because he lost twice: Penguin Kart 2 and Star Productions Kart: Double Dash. *Ninjahoppa often tries to con him to get some of his weapons and soliders,it sometimes works but most of the time fails See also *Darktan "I" Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:The Great Darktonian Pie War 2 participants